1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plate and a method for manufacturing the light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A light guide plate is used for expanding a point light source or a linear light source to a surface light source. Currently, light guide plates are manufactured by injection molding, which often results in plates with stress marks and deformities.
Therefore, a light guide plate and a method for manufacturing the light guide plate which can overcome the above-mentioned problems are needed.